I Won't Say It
by Ana121
Summary: A young lady seeks adventure and excitement in the city of lovers aka Paris. Little does she know that it includes a certain Gypsy King! Rated T to be on the safe side.
1. Prologue

Prologue:

Paris, the city of lovers. Ruled by a cruel judge named Claude Frollo who hates gypsies with a passion. The Gypsy king is Clopin and he knows how to keep his

people safe and hidden well. However, he has forgotten that he needs a queen in order to keep the line of the Gypsy King going strong. Everything will change

when she comes into his town, looking for adventure and excitement. The two will complete each other in an epic romance that will tug at the hearts and minds of

you, my readers. So, now let us go and begin this story with a young 23 old woman named Ann-Marie traveling to Paris for a change of pace. But be warned, my

readers. This story does end on a happy note but the twists and turns we take to get there shall be most interesting indeed. Now, are you ready to enter the

world of the story? *fade to black*

* * *

Author's note: Whoo finally prologue done chapter 1 getting posted right after this. Yes, a short intro but I really wanted it to be dramatic and gripping. What did

you guys think? First Clopin/OC story so don't hate. I'm making him a bit younger than I think he is in the movie just so he and Ann-Marie won't have that huge an

age gap. I'm thinking around 25 or 26. Anyways, here we go! I own nothing except Ann-Marie and my imagination for this story. Please don't sue me Disney!


	2. Chapter 1

**Author's Notes: I am so sorry for not posting earlier like promised but I got sick and work kind of sucked this week (basically I didn't get full time and I**

** am not qualified for it but I am qualified to train the new full time guy? WHat?) So hopefully, this week will stay semi-sane. Anyways, I own nothing **

**except my imagination and Ann-Marie. If I did own it, I would know where the hell Alan Menken got the pipe organ for his music. Where does he go to **

**get this amazing music people?! WHERE?! Anyways, on with the show!**

Chapter 1: Extreme Boredom

I was bored. REALLY bored. Bored out of my mind. I hate that. The carriage bumped into a pothole for the millionth time and again my step mother squealed,

"Be careful Pierre! You mustn't hurt our little angel." She must have smiled at me but I didn't see it. In fact, I can't see anything. My name is Ann-Marie Renhaldt

and I am blind. Have been since I was 7 or 8 years old, I don't really remember all too well, hey I was young. Although looking at me, you can't really tell. My

eyes are brown and I wear a hood at all times (courtesy of evil step mom). So, nobody really knows I am blind unless they get to know me. And my step mother

has made sure all the ELIGIBLE young men know who I am. She has been trying to marry me off since I was 12 but no man wants a blind wife who can't tell

them how awesome their muscles look when they flex in front of their little wives. To be honest, I hated the thought of even getting married one day. I knew

that the poor guy who got married to me was probably going to be fat, lazy, and rich and I was to be his trophy wife. That was the reason of us visiting Paris. I

had BEGGED my parents to let me go, promising I would get married to someone, anyone, the minute I got home. What they didn't know is that I planned to

run away the minute their backs were turned. They didn't know this but I was actually quite good at finding my way around new places. Since I had become

blind and before my mother died, she had made sure I could take care of myself. I normally wore a peasant girl's outfit around our home town and I even had a

job back home as the human clean up crew after the horses were done using the stables. I knew I could do this but I had to find the right time and the right

place for something this big. I knew my parents would tear up Paris looking for me so I made a plan. One that involved going to Paris during the Feast of Fools.

We would arrive two weeks before, I would "Fall in Love" with some guy, "elope" with said guy, send my parents a fake note (already prepared by my best

friend back home) of what I had done and that would be it. They would think I had finally married and would leave Paris not knowing I had stayed behind. And

when they left, my real life could begin. There was one huge problem with my plan. My step mother thought it would be a wonderful idea to bring one of my

"suitors" with us. And out of all the guys she has tried to have me married off to, this guy was the worst. His name was Gaston le Grande and boy did he live

up to that name. Big, stong, hairy, and smelly (that last part is me), this guy has no brains anywhere. I swear the man's brain has only two functions, hunt and

chase pretty girl. I would put money on that that's how sure I am. Unfortunately for me, he has decided I am God's gift to man and that he MUST have me as

his wife. So I have been avoiding him like the plague but that has made my step mother sure that I like him. So here we were, traveling to the city of lovers,

and I knew what she was thinking. If we got together, alone, he could propose, I would accept, and yay everything would work out. However, I had a different

plan. I was getting out of this boring life and finding a new one full of adventure and excitement and no men. I was jolted out of my thoughts by my father

saying, "We are almost there, my love! Just a few more minutes until we hit the checkpoints and then we will be on our way." I began to get excited as I began

to hear the sounds of Paris becoming clearer and my favorite sound? The bells of the church of Notre Dame. I swore to myself no matter what, I was seeing

those bells up close and personal. I had heard the stories of the famous bell ringer and I wanted to "see" for myself. As we got closer, I could almost hear the

people moving to the tolls and knells of the bells. And then we arrived inside the gates. By what I could hear inside the stuffy carriage as we made our way to

our lodgings, it sounded huge. I smelled bread baking, fish cooking, and all sorts of other smells that I cannot describe. Finally, I heard my father say, "We

made it! Finally, those checkpoints take a lot out of a person." I heard him hop off and get ready to open the door. I steeled myself ready. This was going to be

the last time Ann-Marie Renhaldt existed on this planet. I was going to run away and never come back to this life. The door opened and I walked out into the

streets of Paris for the first time.


	3. Chapter 2

**Author's Notes: I'm back! I'm still feeling kind of sick so my muse is tired. And work is at least getting a bit better...but life is still crazy. Thanks to **

**everyone who reviewed and let me know that I am on the right path! On with the show! I own nothing except my imagination and Ann-Marie. Oh, one **

**more thing. If anyone out there wants to make a picture of Ann-Marie on the website deviant art I would love it! Ok now we can go on with the story!**

* * *

Chapter Two: Finally, PARIS!

As I stepped out of the carriage, my nose got assaulted by a variety of smells. My step mother immediately grabbed my hand and said, "Come, Ann-Marie. We

simply must bathe after that long journey plus you need to become presentable to Gaston!" I groaned inwardly. The occasional bath was fine but my step

mother loved dragging out these things. Usually, it took HOURS to get her "presentable" to go anywhere. Fortunately, my father stepped in chuckling, "Now,

now my Lisette. Can't you see that Ann-Marie wants to explore?" He gave me a hug and I hugged him back. I ran off and then I remembered something.

"Father, can I change first?"

A few minutes later:

Freeedom! I was walking around Paris with some small coins in my pocket and my peasant girl outfit on. No one would take me for a noble woman especially

not the bell ringer or the gypsies. Oh the gypsies! For so long, I have wanted to know everything about them but being a woman of noble birth, I was not even

allowed to breathe the same air as the gypsies. However, that was going to change because they were going to help me escape. One problem bothered me

though. I didn't know any gypsies who could vouch for me and take me to the Court of Miracles where I could stay hidden while my parents scoured the city.

I made up my mind to find one, befriend him or her (hoping for a girl though), and figure it out from there. I felt my way carefully across the streets with the

help of my trusty staff. I had done this for years, making it look like the staff helped me along with an old injury rather than being blind. My back complained by

the end of the day but hey rather than getting stared at for being blind. My thoughts were cut short by the running sounds of little feet. I managed to make it

to a wall when I heard children running by me saying, "Come on, Jean! You'll be late for the puppet show and Clopin always has the best stories in all of

France!" I heard a young girl obviously Jean panting saying, "Coming guys!" I huddled against the wall waiting. A puppet show was that good? I knew then

that I had to go and figure out what all the fuss was about. Using my ears to follow the kids and my staff, I walked toward the growing sound of children's

laughter.

Clopin's POV: (Yes, he's here!)

I was setting up shop and smiled to myself when I heard all the children gathering around my cart, eagerly awaiting the puppet show I would put on. I had

everything ready to tell the story of the Unknown Princess. It was a new one that I had just made up and I wasn't exactly sure of where it was going to go but

I knew the little ones would love it. I peaked outside my cart and saw the crowd. I waved and the children cheered. As I was about to go inside, I saw

someone else standing by. A young lady by the looks of it with an old injury, leaning against a wall with her staff in hand. She was dressed in peasant clothing

and her face was covered by a veil. I decided to be the gentleman that I am and help her to a good seat. I walked over and as I came closer, she lifted her

head slightly. I asked, "Excuse me, madam. I happened to notice you leaning against this wall. Are you here for the show? If so, I could get you a better seat

than this wall!" The young lady smiled and said, "Thank you, monsieur. This is my first time in Paris and I am very tired from my long journey. A better seat

sounds lovely." I reached out my hand and she took it without a qualm. No mention of what I looked like or what I was wearing. Questions began to circle in

my head as I led her to the best seat in the house. Who was she? And where did she come from that didn't try to kill gypsies at first sight?

Ann-Marie's POV:

I sat down on a cushion near the front and all the children gathered around me. Fortunately for me, the man who had helped me to my seat started the show.

I realized that he must be that puppet man oh what was his name? Clopin, yes that was it. As he told his story of an unknown princess, I found myself sitting

forward drinking in every word. I am a bit of sucker for fairy tale stories and this one was very good. I was surprised he wasn't trying to sell his stories in

books. But then I remembered something. He had seemed confused that a young lady would come and see his stories willingly. I cursed my sightless eyes

silently and wondered who he was. I made up my mind to ask him after the show. I would find out what I needed to know and then I would go and find a

gypsy somewhere to help me escape. As the story wound down, I applauded along with the children and threw him a coin from my pouch, knowing he had

earned every single cent. He was a gifted story teller indeed. I got up and brushed my skirt off and then walked over to Clopin who was making a ton of noise

closing up (thank goodness). I cleared my throat and he turned around asking, "Ah... it is you! Did you enjoy the story?" I smiled and said, "I did. You have a

talent, monsieur. May I ask you something if it is proper?" He answered, "Sure! Any question for a young lady who enjoys my work!" I asked, "Why were you

so surprised that I wanted your help? Are you disfigured or something? I...uh...where I come from, it doesn't matter who you are or what you look like, as long

as you have a good heart." I was lying through my teeth but hey I needed info. A long silence and then Clopin said quietly, "I am not... disfigured in that way.

However, I am an outcast, and that is the only answer I will give you, Madam. Good day!" He stalked off leaving me there fuming. Hey, I was trying to be nice!

True, I am not that good of a talker but still. I stalked off muttering, "And this is why I don't need a man in my life. They are infuriating!"


	4. Chapter 3

**Author's notes: I'm back! Finally Chapter 3 is here and I really like how Clopin and Ann-Marie meet. This chapter is going to have a bit of a twist in it, so**

** don't say I didn't warn you! Thanks again to everyone who keeps on reviewing me! I own nothing except my imagination, Ann-Marie, and some possible **

**song lyrics in the future! On with the show that is Chapter 3! Also Ann-Marie does kick butt later but remember she needs to get on people's good side in **

**order for her plan to work...**

* * *

Chapter 3: I find a guy to be my sucker!

After leaving Clopin, I stalked off in the general direction of the sound of the bells. However, my stomach reminded me that I hadn't eaten since last night and I

decided food was more important. I quickly found a baker's stand and after purchasing some bread, asked, "Excuse me, monsieur. This is my first time in Paris

and I am very tired due to my injury. Could you lead me to Notre Dame so I may rest and pray to God?" The baker said yes of course. Soon we were on our

way. Fortunately, the baker could describe in great detail his home land so all I had to do was just nod and say, "Oh but that is so lovely. So much history!"

Hey, not a complete lie but still I felt a small tang of guilt. We arrived at the cathedral where I thanked the baker and headed indoors. Or I was about to when

a deep male voice said, "Excuse me, miss." I turned around slowly and said, "Yes, can I help you?" The man said, "Sorry to bother you. My name is Phoebus

and I am a Captain just returned home from the war. I was wondering if you knew where the Palace of Justice is?" I answered, "I am so sorry but I cannot help

you. I am newly arrived in Paris myself and I am afraid I do not know the answer to your question." I then added, "My name is Ann-Marie by the way. It is nice

to meet you." I curtsied and I felt him bow. He then asked, "So what are you doing here at Notre Dame other than to pray of course?" I smiled and said,

"Honestly, I wish to see the bells. I have heard stories of how beautiful they sound and I wish to thank the bell ringer for making such lovely music." "Well,

since I am obviously lost, I might as well help you see the bells. Come on, the archdeacon will be the person to ask." I smiled and reached out my hand to grab

his proffered arm (I heard his cape swish so I knew what to do), and said, "That sounds marvelous!" We walked inside and I began to think of how this guy

could be my "lover" that I ran off with. A Captain of the Guard? Everyone knew how fickle they were and how easily they broke maiden's hearts. This was

perfect!

Inside the Cathedral:

We gazed around in awe or at least Phoebus did. I just followed his lead and kept gently pushing him to ask the Archdeacon about the bells. Finally, we found

him a kindly old man or at least that's what I figured after I heard his voice saying, "Hello, my children. How may I serve you?" Phoebus replied, "Hello, Father.

Actually, it is this one you can serve. As for me, after I get out of here, I need to find the Palace of Justice and report to Judge Claude Frollo." I stiffened hearing

that name. I heard tales of his cruelty against the gypsies. If I joined them, he wasn't going to be lenient towards me at all. I cleared my head of these

thoughts as the Archdeacon turned towards me and asked, "How may I help you then, my child?" I curtsied towards him and said, "Forgive my boldness Father

but I wish to see the bells and thank the bell ringer for his wonderful music. It is one of my true desires in life." He went silent for a minute and then said,

"Follow me my children we shall go and see the bell ringer. It is not often he gets visitors, so be gentle to him." We walked towards some stairs and I began to

get excited. Finally, one part of my day that was going well.

Outside the Cathedral: Clopin's POV:

I cursed at myself inwardly. Why was I even here? What was it about that girl? I didn't even know her name but still the way she had treated me as an

equal...it made me curious about her. What was her secret? I set up my cart outside the cathedral hoping that some children would see me and thus give me

an excuse to be here. I started fiddling with my tiny puppet self, sewing him up asking myself, "Why am I doing this? I should be back at the Court. They need

me to choose a bride! To carry on the line of Gypsy King!" I sighed inwardly. All of the available girls just wanted to marry me for the title of Queen of the

Gypsies. None of them loved me, they just wanted the power. I have been able to ward them all off because of Judge Claude Frollo and his relentless search

for the Court of Miracles. I watched the front doors of the cathedral and suddenly I realized why I was here when the voices of children came to me. I was here

to do a show! And a show they would get. Forget strange girls who just randomly do not try to scream "GYPSY! THIEF! RUN!" I was here to entertain!

Inside the Bell Tower: Ann-Marie's POV:

I was awe struck by the sound of the bells. Phoebus kept a good grip on my arm so I wouldn't fall but I kept wanting to run around and feel and touch the

bells. I smiled and turned to the Archdeacon saying, "Oh, it's even better than I imagined! Thank you for bringing us up here!" The man chuckled and said, "It is

not often I see a young lady so enthralled with something so simple. I am happy to help my dear. If you would like, I shall try to get the bell ringer down from

his room, so you may ask any questions you like of him." He walked off and I just held on to Phoebus's arm. He looked at me and smiled saying, "Excited, huh?

Yeah, not every day you get to see the inside of the bell tower of Notre Dame herself." I nudged him laughing a bit. He was a nice guy, totally not my type more

like an older brother. I felt a bit bad about what I was going to do to him but the end justifies the means. I then heard two voices coming our way and I began

to smile even more. Now I would meet the mysterious bell ringer of Notre Dame, yet another part of the perfect plan to escape!


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 is here! I have to tell you guys work was crazy this week that's why this chapter got posted so late! Oh well life happens and I need money! **

**Anyways, I think everyone is ready for the story to commence! Read and review please. And since I am posting this on Halloween, happy Halloween to**

** you all and stay safe!**

* * *

Chapter 4: Of Bell ringers and Creepy judges

I heard the Archdeacon say, "Do you wish to meet the young lady who speaks so highly of your work Quaismodo?" A young man's voice answered, "I don't

think so, sir. She might not wish to see me. I am different after all." The Archdeacon sighed and said, "No one is different in God's eyes. Still, if you are

uncomfortable, we shall honor your wishes." I heard the Archdeacon walk over but Phoebus spoke up first saying, "We heard what he had to say. Come on

Ann-Marie, it's getting late. I should get you home." I asked, "Why don't you two go on ahead? I just want a few more minutes." I added, "Please..." I heard

Phoebus sigh and say, "All right but just a few minutes alone. I don't want you aggravating your leg." He walked off with the Archdeacon and I heard them go

down the stairs. I walked to a bell and put my hand out to touch it. I heard a voice saying, "Oh, please be careful miss. You're hurt and it's a long way down." I

snapped my head up and said, "Are you the bell ringer sir? If so, please come down so I can thank you properly for such wonderful music." I heard him move

around coming closer but he still stayed far away. I raised my hand saying, "I understand you know. People treating you differently because you are different. I

get that a lot. In fact, I want to tell you a secret." I had never told anyone but somehow I knew he could keep it quiet. I took off my hood and my veil and let

the sun shine in my face directly. Unblinking, unseeing. A small gasp and then a thud as the ground shook from some weight coming on it. A person moving

closer and then a hand waved in my face. I didn't blink and he said, "You are blind. How? Never mind, I bet you get tired of that question. So you can't see

me?" I shook my head no and reached out to touch the bell again. "This is the way I see. I touch things, hear things, smell things. Anything that doesn't include

seeing, I got it overtime. So, no matter what people look like, I see nothing. I see the inside of people." I smiled and said, "If you have two arms, two legs, a

chest and a head with a brain in it, congratulations. To me, you are perfectly normal." I held out my hand and said, "Let me see you in my own way. Please?" A

pause and then my hand was lifted up to a cheek. I felt all over his face, keeping my face completely calm. I felt a forehead that was too large, a large hump in

his back but all that didn't matter. I knew that this guy was a gentle soul. I took my hands away and raised up my coverings. I said, "You are a good person

Quasimodo. Do you mind if I come again to see you?" "Oh, I don't know my master might take issue with that." I raised an eyebrow and said, "Who is he? Your

master?" "That would be me young lady!" A new voice rang out. I stepped back and spun around asking, "Who are you?" The man answered, "I am Judge

Claude Frollo and you young lady have no business here! Leave at once!" I was floored by his voice. If there was ever an evil incarnate voice, this guy would

win hands down. I was scared of him just by his voice. I nodded meekly and decided to play it safe as a dumb tourist. "Forgive me sir, this is my first time in

Paris and I just wished to see the bells. I shall leave at once." I walked past him, limping and was just about to go down the first step when I felt a long bony

hand on my shoulder and a cold voice in my ear. "I know that you were only curious but next time stay away from things that do not concern you." I nodded

and got out of there as fast as my legs could take me hearing Phoebus at the bottom asking, "You okay?"

Clopin's POV: I saw her again storming out of the Cathedral muttering something about Frollo and asking who he thought he was. I also saw she was with an

escort, Frollo's new Captain of the Guard and he was trying to calm her down but he also looked upset. He caught up with her close to my stand and asked,

"So, did you meet the bell ringer? Was he nice?" She snorted saying, "Nicer than that creep, your new boss. Hope that works out for you, golden boy." She

sighed and said, "Sorry, Phoebus. It's just with my standpoint in life, no one should be mistreated just because they are different. I am injured and I

understand the world differently than most people. I guess that's why Frollo got to me." She then cocked her head and turned in my direction saying, "Is there

someone behind us?" Phoebus turned around and looked straight at me. I decided to smile and say, "Good evening, Captain! I am just a humble puppet

master making a living. Hopefully, Frollo hasn't banned that yet." The man glared at me and said, "And just who are you?" The girl answered, "I know you, you

are the puppet guy, Clopin! What are you doing here?" She looked the same as I saw her before, a bit more tired and muddy but the same. I answered, "I am

here to make a living. Lots of children come in and out of the Church, so I come here on and off again. I am afraid I never got your name, Mademoiselle." The

girl raised an eyebrow and said, "Ann-Marie but that's not important. It was nice to see you Clopin but I must be home or my parents shall surely make a fuss."

And like that, she was gone, hanging onto the arm of that Captain. I shook my head at myself. What was I doing? I packed up my things and headed to the

Court, a certain young lady on my mind no matter how hard I tried to stop thinking of her.

* * *

**Author's notes: OOooh sounds like Clopin is starting to like Ann-Marie. Anyways what did you guys think? Love it or hate it? Read and review please**

**Hugo: Yeah otherwise she can't write anymore!**

**Me: OMG A TALKING GARGOYLE IN MY ROOM! *runs for it***

**Hugo: Well, that's it for now! See you soon! Wait up sweet cheeks *runs after me***

**P.S. This is a new thing for me the characters chiming in with notes and advice. Let me know if this is good or bad readers!**


	6. News for my Readers

**Hey Guys! It's me! Anyways, this is not a chapter update (sad sounds) Yes, I know but this is important. My family is moving in to a new house next week **

**and sadly that means my updating for this next week will be small or not at all. Sorry, but that's how this stuff works. Love you guys and make sure to read**

** and review!**

**Later!**

**P.S. If you want to read more of my stuff I do have another story just look at my profile! That should keep you happy!**


	7. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Of Nighttime and Discoveries

As Phoebus walked me back to the inn where I was staying, I felt pretty tired. After all, I had just gone wandering around the town after a long carriage ride

and my feet were feeling the strain. I actually started using the staff to lean on by the time we got back. My father stepped out of the inn saying, "Ann-Marie,

we were starting to get worried! Who is this?" I answered, "Dad, this is Phoebus. He helped me wander all around and brought me back safe." Phoebus stuck

out his hand saying, "Good to meet you sir. Now, if you will excuse me, I really must be going. I only helped your daughter out because we got lost together." I

interrupted them by saying, "I am so sorry but I am fairly tired from my journey. May I go inside to freshen up and rest for the night?" My father answered, "Of

course Ann-Marie. If you will excuse us, young man." "Actually, I was wondering if you knew if there were any rooms left here. I am lost and would like a place

to stay the night." My father paused for a moment and then said, "Oh...of course. Right this way." We all entered the inn together and I was ecstatic! Who

knew that this would work out so perfectly?!

Inside the Inn: After taking the quickest bath in history (an hour), I rushed down in my other peasant outfit. I came down the stairs as quickly as possible while

using my staff. I hated going anywhere new that had wood floor. I couldn't kick my shoes off and use my feet (very unladylike) so I just had to use my staff

inside. The best floor for me was a street with cobblestone. Each stone was different so I could always know where I was. I heard voices and smelled food. As

I walked down, another smell added to the rest. With a silent prayer to God to grant me patience, I turned toward the owner of said smell, Gaston. "Hello, Ann-

Marie...what on earth are you wearing?" I smiled and said, "Oh this old thing? I wear it after a journey all the time, it's my casual clothing." He scoffed and said,

"A beautiful lady such as yourself should be wearing the finest silks and nothing less. If you were married to me, I would make sure of it." And make sure I

never BREATHE, I thought to myself. I had some fancy dresses and trust me, breathing was not what the dress makers had in mind. As I tried to sneak past

him, he grabbed my arm and turned me back around. "Um, what are you doing?" He snorted, "I am not letting you come down dressed like a...gypsy. Go

upstairs and change into something more appropriate. I am not leaving until you do so. Your parents especially your step mother would like to see you dressed

as a young lady, not a vagabond." I sighed inwardly and stomped upstairs saying, "I am sorry, Gaston! I'll go dress appropriately so you can be seen with me.

Wait not!" I slammed my door to my room and slid down it. That was what I hated the most about being a lady. Everyone thought I should act one way while I

knew that the lady they wanted me to be wasn't me. I dug through my trunk and found an apple I had been saving for tomorrow. I munched on it thinking

hard. My plan was working but Gaston and my parents were working against me. I pulled on a dark cloak and grabbed another outfit from my trunk. This time it

would be different and I decided to throw the plan out the window. I was going to find the Court of Miracles and convince them a blind girl could work with the

best of them.

Outside in Paris: Sneaking out was easy. Whoever built the drain pipe for this inn was a genius but I am pretty sure he didn't take people climbing on it in mind.

Nevertheless, I made it out and immediately struck out for Notre Dame. I could claim sanctuary in there while searching for the Court although I would have to

make sure not to run into Claude Frollo. I did not get a good vibe from that guy!

In Judge Frollo's chambers: I tossed and turned and finally gave up the fight. I couldn't stop thinking about her, the girl who visited Quasimodo earlier that day.

She looked me in the eye and was unafraid. Why? Was she new here or a gypsy girl? She certainly looked the part with her clothing. I started to feel things for

her after she left and I lectured Quasimodo. I am not exactly sure where she came from but I swore to myself that I would find out her secret. She would be

mine!

* * *

**Author's Notes: So I have finally updated! Sorry life has been really crazy these last two weeks and my brain has been severely overtaxed just dealing**

** with my life.**

**Hugo: Yeah so bug off! **

**Author: Oh yeah somehow the gargoyles of HOND broke the fourth wall and found me! Yay**

**Victor: So please read and review the young lady's story to make her life a little better!**

**Laverene: GET OFF ME YOU BUZZARDS! *being chased by pigeons***

**Author: *sigh* Please have a good week and may your life be less crazy than mine! **


	8. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: A Gypsy King reveals himself

Ann-Marie's POV: Wandering the streets of Paris at night time is a lot harder than I thought it was going to be. While walking with Phoebus, I did move

pebbles, mark buildings, etc... in order to give me a general layout of the place but at night I had to dodge guards. While the guards were not the smartest,

they still had plenty of manpower. I kept mostly to the alleys following the sound of the bells. I also had no idea where the Court of Miracles was located, so I

kind of just kept moving. Eventually, I found Notre Dame and sat down near the doors. I sighed to myself, "This was stupid! Why didn't I stick it out?" I frowned

and decided to just stay here for a bit until I got a better idea. What could possibly happen?

Clopin's POV: I was tired. It had been a long day and the night was still young but I thought about just calling it quits for the night. You see, the best time to

steal is in the day but if you want a challenge plus no witnesses night time is your best ally. However, the guards usually helped to make the balance right.

Even I, the Gypsy King, was wary around the guards. I decided to visit Notre Dame one last time to see if any gypsies were in need and could not reach the

doors in time. I have always checked ever since I lost...no don't think about her Clopin. I willed myself to keep walking and then I saw her. The peasant girl

from earlier asleep on the steps of Notre Dame. She looked so lonely and lost. I could not just leave her there to be found by the guards and taken to see

Claude Frollo. I had an oath to keep. As I got closer, I noticed her staff by her side and that was the only piece of home around her that I could see. I

approached softly as not to startle her and then I almost got my nose broken in half by her staff. She jumped to her feet, using her staff to keep us apart while

hissing, "Who are you? How did you find me?"

Ann-Marie's POV: I didn't mean to doze off but my long day caught up with me. Lucky for me, my ears are super sensitive and I heard him coming. I didn't know

who it was until he spoke saying, "Easy, young lady! I am not here to hurt you." I lowered my staff saying, "It's you! That gypsy from earlier." He snorted, "Tha

t gypsy?! I shall tell you my name once more young miss! I am Clopin! A puppeteer extraordinaire!" I completely lowered my staff and sat down again. I then

said, "Right, Clopin. Sorry long day. Forgive me for not remembering. I am...running away from something." I looked up where I could hear his voice and said, "I

know I haven't exactly gotten on your good side but I need somewhere to stay for a while. Until I can find what I am looking for." I could hear myself pleading

and I hated myself for it. But hey, desperate times call for desperate measures. I wasn't going back and getting married to Gaston. Not in a million years.

Clopin's POV: I heard the pleading note, the desperation. I could take her to the Court but there would be consequences. What if she was a spy? Not likely but

it had happened before. I resolved to test her myself. I sighed and said, "Follow me. We shall go somewhere safe but be warned. We do not take to strangers

lightly." She nodded and stood up straight and tall. It was then that I noticed her not limping. Interesting... I could have sworn she was favoring a leg earlier

but now. As if she sensed me looking, she leaned on her staff and said, "What? It hurts only occasionally. Old wound." I shrugged. Something was off but since

we were both keeping secrets, I would not pry into hers.

Ann-Marie's POV: I cursed under my breath for forgetting to limp the second I got up but all my training kicked in when he startled me so I had forgotten for a

few minutes. As I followed him, I noticed the ground getting more ragged and steep and then I bumped into him as he stopped. "Sorry." I whispered. He

whispered, "It's alright. Rather dark tonight. Easy mistake." He paused and said, "Do you know how to get around guards quickly? Without being seen? For

there are at least 6 of them patrolling here, I must be using this route far too often." I shrugged and said, "Watch and learn." I walked up to the guards,

limping hard. I cried out to them saying, "Oh, no! Poor little me! I am so lost and it is so dark and scary out. Who will help a lame beautiful girl like myself?" It

worked like a charm. All six of them came over, clamoring to help me and I heard Clopin sneak past. I pointed to somewhere behind me saying, "I got so

scared, I think someone is following me. Can you check it out?" I batted my eyelashes and soon all six were gone. I limped up to where I felt Clopin should be

but still got a bit startled as he said, "Not bad. I think you will make a good addition to my kingdom." I stared at him. He paused and said, "Oh. I forgot to

mention. I am the GYPSY KING."

* * *

**Author's notes: FINALLY! A NEW CHAPTER! Man, I had major writer's block and I still think this chapter SUCKSSS! Oh well at least it's up. As for future**

** chapters, I will try to update every week, however no promises due to Christmas and my job is now 24/7 almost literally. I had no reviews last time so **

**please review so I know how to make this story even better! Thanks! **


	9. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: The Court of Miracles

Third party POV: We come upon a man carrying a young lady over his shoulders. He grumbles to himself saying, "Why did I tell her that? And did she really have to faint?" He goes to a gravestone and knocks a very peculiar knock. Once let in, he descends to the world of the gypsies.

Ann-Marie's POV: For the record, I didn't faint. I blacked out due to hunger, exhaustion, and yeah a tiny bit of surprise that Clopin is the Gypsy King. I woke up to something warm going down my throat and immediately spit it out groaning, "Where am I?" An old lady's voice answered saying, "You are in the tent of the Gypsy King. You are very lucky young lady that he found you or you might have been found by people less honorable." I sat up saying, "Oh, no. I am not staying here in his tent. Let me out of here right now!" I started to get up when the old lady pushed me back down saying, "Hush, child. I realize your panic but trust me when I say that the King did not violate your privacy in any way. I on the other hand know your secret. How long has it been since you have seen sunlight?" I stopped in my rush to get up and out of there and said, "NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS. I am...fine." I held my hand out and said, "Either you help me out or I run away from here all by myself." The woman chuckled and said, "A feisty one, yes yes. All right then."

Clopin's POV: I paced in front of my tent worried. I had sent for the healer as soon as I made it in. I heard noise inside the tent and then she stepped out. She was beautiful. Dressed in Esmeralda's old clothes but still with the veil over her face, she made my heart soar even more. I stammered and then cleared my throat. I was about to address her benefiting my station when she fixed her eyes on me and growled, "YOU MARRIED ME! WITHOUT MY PERMISSION! I WILL KILL YOU YOU BASTARD!" She launched herself at me full force. Let me back up a minute to explain her anger. You see, in my culture new comers are not welcome. They are either killed or someone marries them because they fall in love. I do not love this girl but I could not see her die especially not without her proving herself. So, while she was unconscious, I had Esmeralda pretend to be her and marry me to save her life. I pushed her off and held her wrists as she flailed at me. And then I saw it. Her eyes. Brown but covered. Her veil did not count on anyone getting close. Far away, she looked like she could see and she also moved like she could see. So, I pushed off her veil and she sat down on her butt. She covered her face with her arms and began searching for her veil, muttering curses. I leaned down and gently said, "I'm sorry but I was trying to save your life. And you do not need to hide your face from me." She tensed and then got up. She kept her head down and then turned and ran off.

Ann-Marie's POV: I ran and I ran hard. Tears streamed down my face. How dare he? How dare he try to understand me?! I did not need pity or help. I could take care of myself by myself. I heard Clopin shouting after me and then I tripped and fell down. I stayed there crying my eyes out. I did not need anyone. No one could help me.

Clopin's POV: I came across her sobbing her heart out. I got down next to her and said softly, "It's all right. How did it happen?" She sniffed and said, "You wouldn't believe me even if I told you. Everyone thinks I am crazy whenever I tell them what happened. I can't trust you! I barely know you!" She put her head into her hands and just shook her head saying over and over again, "No, can't trust." My heart broke for her. I knew more than anyone how little trust we people barely gave to each other. Maybe if I told her something about me, she would open up. It was worth a try anyways.

* * *

Author's Notes: FINALLY! GOD! I am sooo sorry for the wait but I have been having issues getting ideas for this story. I am usually working, too tired or hanging out with my fiance to even think about stories. Good thing today is a half day! MORE REVIEWS PLEASE! And wow so much traffic! THANKS


	10. Coming Back Soon!

**I'M COMING BACK SOON! I FINALLY HAVE TIME AGAIN! REJOICE MY READERS REJOICE!**

***EVIL LAUGH***


End file.
